Sound Off
by xXJeJeXxD
Summary: On the Internet is a video about Jorrie (JoexNorrie) Sound Off, this story is my continuation after the camera got cut. One-Shot.


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING****. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

_Norrie's POV:_

Me and my boyfriend Joa McAllistor are at the old cement factory just hanging out, untill he decides to record another one of his videos. "Hey, Joe here. We're at the old cement factory today. Me and Norrie" he points the camera in my direction. "What up,world" I answer back and wave at the camera.

"This factory used to be the economic engine of Chesters Mill" after he said that he pointed the camera again in my direction "That worked out well" I answer in a sarcastic tone. "Norrie's a big city snob, she can't help herself" What the heck is he talking about, this is clearly written on my face. "My grandpa used to drive a truck here, I guess that's why my dad drives one, too. That's why he's gone on the outside. My grandpa used to let me sit in his lap and stir." "That's sweet. Please tell me he let your talk in his CB?" That would be so awesome. In my voice he clearly noted that I'm excited. "Of course."

I take the camera out his hand and turn it in his direction. "What was your handel?" I ask him. "Never" is his response, but I of course won't take no for an answer. "Joe" I exclaim a little louder. "Tell me your handel right now." He gives in "Okay,booger" a laughter escpapes my mouth. "Okay just wanna be clear. You did say booger, correct?" just want to state the fact that he said that while we're still recording. Joe takes the camera from me. "So, Norrie and I got thrown in jail" "Yeah, the who's gaul"_ A/N(Sorry guys I didn't understand what she said. If anyone knows what she said tell me and I correct it)_

"We we're trying to protect Norrie's mom and the mini-dome. So, Norrie was your first experience in jail everything you dreamed of?" he askes and turns the camera to me but I look away not wanting to answer his question. Joe turns the camera to him "So what would you do, if your whole life got turned upside down. And if nothing made sense anymore. I think that me and Norrie can touch the dome, I think that Barbie is the monarch. And that Big Jim's on the radio calling Barbie a murderer, look it's not true I know it, but he's still trying to exacute him. " he talks to the non-existend audience.

"It's just I think Barbie might be our only shot in getting out of here. And somedays I just don't think it's going to happen" I can see him getting sad and desperate so I take his hand. "But then that happens" he says and points the camera at me and at our interwined hands, "And life goes on" he finishes his speech. "Joe. Turn it off, Joe" I say in a more sweeter tone. "Do you really think that, what you just said?" I ask him. " Yes, I do Norrie. But I also ment that, luckily this thing had a good side I found you. And that when I'm down I know that you here with me."

"You're such a nerd" I tell him "But your mine nerd." Joe smiles at me and I smile back. As we smile at each other Joe starts leaning to me and I lean back. Till our lips are only centimeters apart. My heart starts pounding really fast in my chest and I'm scared he might hear my heart beating. And then we kiss at first it starts out slow but then it gets a little faster, we break the kiss to breathe. "I really like that" Joe says "Me, either" I respond honestly. As we were about to kiss again I rememberd something. "Hey, Joe. I have an idea how we can turn the kissing even better."

"And how?" he asks and looks at me with his cute face he does when he doesn't know a thing. I get up from where I'm sitting and I walk over to Joe and sit myself on his lap. I position myself that my legs are on the side of him and my upper body faces my legs. I turn my head and smile at Joe. He smiles back and crushes his lips over mine. I wasn't expecting that. While we're still making out Joe wrapes his hands around my back, but soon after that one of is travels to my face and caress it.

So I start doing some exploring of my own and I let my hands travel to his back while I let one of my hands under his shirt. He seems a little taken aback by my action. I wanted to take my hand out of his shirt but Joe stopped me. "It's okay, Norrie. I was just a little surpried that's all" "Are you sure? I'm sorry if it's to fast for you"I say "No everything alright, seriously" "If you say so" and I crush my lips into his. We continue to make out untill our hands find the place where they were before.

I thought that I could read Joe but I wasn't expecting his next move. His one hand got under my shirt and he started to stroke my back. While he was moving his hand up and down my back he purposely moved very slow when he touched my bra. I was really enjoying the feeling and suddently I realized i wanted to take things a little further. But as I was trying to do that Joe's phone started to ring, he look at his phone.

"The battery is dieing. We should properly get back before your moms worry." "Okay, but we might want to compose ourselft because you don't want to show up to my moms looking like we just had sex" "He looks down at himself and then at me and smiles and I can see him blush. After our clothes and hair look like normal we walked out of the cement factory at in direction of his house hand in hand.

**That was my story I hope you like it. ^^**


End file.
